


And yet again, please repeat it

by AestheticTanuki



Series: Anime and manga oneshots [3]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anime, Couple, Embarrassment Kink, Gay Couple, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Manga, One Shot, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex, Shungiku Nakamura, Smut, Yaoi, because you know usagi loves seeing his bf being cute, misaki x akihiko, that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticTanuki/pseuds/AestheticTanuki
Summary: After discovering a very special soft spot of Misaki, Akihiko couldn't possible pass by without using his fresh knowledge.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: Anime and manga oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	And yet again, please repeat it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defying_Gravity1108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defying_Gravity1108/gifts).



> Kinda part 2 of "Can you say it again"

The fact that Aikawa-san screaming at the landlord right in the morning about manuscripts could be considered a normal part of the daily life seemed off in a way to Misaki. While making green tea, waiting for the pot to call him over with a loud whistle, Usagi-san's editor reprimending him about deadlines in the living room, the brunette could only wonder why Akihiko never got himself together and simply did his job properly. It had a negative impact on his health as well, as if Usagi didn't have enough problems with his unstoppable smoking habit. Ugh, Misaki cared way too much for his liking about everything.

Aikawa-san left fuming, but calmed down compared to her entry thanks to Misaki's offer to calmly chat. Akihiko sighed with relief as soon as the door closed, massaging his palms.

"I swear, she's like a vampire" he murmured, his head leaning on the couch back. "If you ever see my body, it'll be because of her and nothing else."

The eyeroll the younger gave him was self-explanatory, he thought, but in reality it was too hard not to say at least something. "It wouldn't be if you did what you're told to do, you know? Seriously, how many times do people need to remind you that?"

Usagi didn't respond to that. Either he was out of arguments to give or he lost interest. Second option, knowing him, and young Takahashi wasn't prepared mentally to deal with how childish a grown man like him could be. And maybe he could escape from that by doing literally anything else, too bad Usagi-san alreaady grabbed him by his arm, forcing his body next to his own.

"Usagi-san! What the hell are you doing?" Misaki shouted, trying to be far away from those way too farmiliar, cold and perverted hands that were trying to get in certain 'prohibited' areas. "Idiot!"

"What do you mean, isn't it obvious?" the older simply replied, fingers softly stroking the surface of Misaki's stomach. "I had my nerves played on and another person got between us... it's my obligation to make it up to you."

"No need, now let me-" Fingers of another hand wrapped around his cock without any warning, slow movement making it hard to focus on anything. Akihiko's skin was a bit harsh around the tips which caused an easy friction, worsening the situation further. With moans escaping his mouth instead of words, Misaki knew the older got him into quite a mess as usual.

With underwear and pants on, Usagi-san's hand pressed harder against younger's sensitive spot with each move. He didn't want to watch it out of embarassement, yet his eyes automatically came back to the lewd scene seconds after Misaki tried to avert them with all his strenght. Secretly, it was making him weak- the picture of Akihiko's limb under his clothes, stroking him in a certain rhythm. The brunette's head headed back, feeling Akihiko's shoulder as a support, everything getting blurry when Usagi started to lift his lover's hoodie, exposing his slim chest. Lips pressed wherever they could reach, Usagi was exploring every single inch of the latter's body with full attention. They had sex multiple times already, but every time, Akihiko was just as invested in every second of it, cherishing his boyfriend and treating him somehow roughly, but with gentle love at the same time. That was probably the reason Misaki was getting weaker and weaker each time they were doing it.

Usagi-san's hand suddenly disappeared and the brunette couldn't help, but whine at the feeling of unexpected emptiness. His body got turned around, his cheeks burning when his eyes met Akihiko's lustful face that went for a messy kiss right away. Sparks caused by their tongues meeting were somehow different this time, far more intense compared to previous times, dancing and fighting, saliva spilling from the corners of their mouths. Having his face held to stare at each other, Misaki was sure his heart would give up in a matter of minutes. It was unfair how much control Usagi had over his mind and body. Dear parents in heaven, forgive him for every single behavior. For his hips humping Akihiko's lap semi-uncontiously thanks to erection, his lips giving up to each of Usagi's kiss while he carassed his sensitive nipples, hands gliding all over his chest, and especially for him enjoying those simple moments when his lover decided to bite into the skin of his shoulders and neck, causing it to sting afterwards.

The brunette moaned loudly again when his cock finally got the needed attention, fingers of the latter playing with the tip at first only to massage it at its full lenght afterwards. At this point, Misaki would easily fall into the unknown abyss of nothing but pleasure if it wasn't for the older to grab one of his hands and press it on his crotch, letting the younger feel how Usagi's dick was just as hard as his own and in desperate need of some friction. None of them stopped it when Akihiko gently massaged the soft skin on the younger's fingers while unbuttoning his pants. Misaki had to bit his lower lip in order to not let an absolute shame of a sentence when he felt his hand grabbing something long, warm and moistured with precum. Akihiko, as if reading minds, gave Misaki a bit of time to fully get into everything, kissing his forehead for comfort.

"You're so cute when you're flustered like this, Misaki..." he whispered, his voice lower in Misaki's ears. "I love it so much..."

With every word, Akihiko helped the latter with the movement, the brunette now moaning together with his lover from having their dicks stroked together. And of course for Usagi, nothing was enough. He entered the younger's mouth again, forcing it open with his tongue to hear every single whine and similar variation of said sound from his precious, little Misaki. Because seeing him like this, sexually aroused apparently wasn't enough for him. The younger, after a while, started stroking Usagi on his own without really realising it. That was when it occured. It came back, like a storm. And it destroyed Misaki from the inside in the same fashion, just like that one day when he discovered something deeply hidden.

"You're doing so well Misaki." The older's teeth felt cold against Takahashi's earlobe, just like his hand giving him small and timed convultions. "Such a good boy, aren't you?"

With those words, everything came back. Being praised by Akihiko-san in such a situation has woken up a side Misaki would never accuse himself of having. His heart skipped a beat, his knees shaky and melting. By a smirk the older gave him, he was also pretty sure his boyfriend knew very well what he was doing.

"Don't... don't say that out loud" Misaki managed to say, at the same time clinging to Usagi's body and clearly leaning towards his touch.

"Why?" Even a kiss on a cheek was messing him up. Great job, Misaki. "I know you like it. My praising turns you on, right?"

"Don't say it out loud!" he managed to say, seconds before he felt Akihiko's hand speeding up the pacing. "It's embarrassing..."

His mind returned to previous sense of focus when he felt the latter's fingers escaping his chest, the other focused on his cock. It travelled slowly, carassing his skin with delicate touches, until it reached his back. At first it seemed innocent, Akihiko was holding him close, giving him sense of comfort. Then it was leaving a trace, touching every single part of Misaki's spine. Usagi clearly enjoyed it arching and twingling at his tips tickling the skin, taking his time as if to memorise each centimeter of his lover's back. It stopped for a short while when it reached the backbone, drawing small circles around with fingertips.

"Too bad, Misaki" the older responded, silencing his lover with a deep kiss while one of his fingers got inserted without a warning, making young Takahashi immediately straighten his posture, eyes widening at the feeling of a long finger inside his body. After their lips disconnected and Misaki took his time to breathe, Usagi was there looking him in the eyes, moving in both places with a smirk on his face. "Your embarassment is what turns me on."

He will murder him one day. The brunette knew that. After what Usagi-san made him go through, there was no other option. At times like this, while they were having sex, Misaki even tried to quiet down his heart and mind. Don't enjoy it, he was telling his own body. Stop reacting. Show that jerk you're better than this. But let's be honest... when anything listened to his sense of reason at moments like this?

"Your spot is twitching just like the other day" Akihiko whispered into his ear, both of his hands stopping his movement. "Getting more needy each day, aren't you?"

"A...as if!"

Like saying that would change his red face, his forehead drained in sweet, lips swollen and hips still moving, desperate for some sort of friction. He didn't even protest when his body met with the cold surface of wooden floor, his clothes taken off of him right after exept a simple t-shirt that saved him from the freezing feeling of wood. The view of Akihiko taking off his shirt and pants shouldn't also be new to his eyes, yet he couldn't help but avoid the scene each time. Will he ever get used to all of this? When all of his body shivered by a simple touch, he already knew the answer.

Akihiko placed his hand around Misaki's face, showering it with slow-paced kisses. Fingers this time were playing with his hair, twirling it and stroking. Eyes that appeared as isolated to most people, to him, right there when they were consuming his soul, were filled with an overwhelming desire and love beyond his strenght and comprehension. Misaki has never talked about it out loud, but that was probably the reason why he tried his best to hide himself and not be a part. For him, it was always unbelievable that someone could adore him that much and see him as the only precious person in live. Especially when he, deep down, felt the same.

"I still can't believe that such a beautiful person is in love with me."

The reaction of covering his face with forearms, saving his eyes from that devouring look was pretty much automatic for Misaki. "How can you say something like that..."

In response, he heard a simple chuckle. He could feel the skin on his belly being kissed. It tickled, it felt weird... but good at the same time, damn it.

"Too cute."

His nails digged into Akihiko's back right when he entered him, his body on the edge. That simple feeling of Usagi-san's cock between his legs was what caused the younger to come quite hard, his limbs struggling to stay in one place with the body. And Usagi was always just too good for him, letting him take his time to recover, treating him like he was made out of glass. His deep voice was calming, telling him to inhale and exhale in a certain pace. And he did, of course he did, because he was into it so much it was making him ashamed.

"That's right... good... you're doing so well, Misaki."

But the praises he got were more than enough as a reward. His arms then held the older close to his body around the shoulders, whines and moans mixing with their skins touching when Akihiko started pounding into him.

"Louder, Misaki... I want to hear your cute voice" he told the latter, getting a bit faster. "Be a good boy and moan my name."

That bastard... exploiting his weakness without any remorse, it was so typical for him. To just give orders and voice out his demands. But fuck, Misaki loved it and enjoyed it. So he stopped resisting, his moans getting louder as the latter's name was escaping his mouth multiple times. In exchange, Akihiko got aroused even more, moving even faster. It was a trance Usagi-san got out of only when he heard his lover tried to say something, with those shining green eyes craving for his love. He gave him a kiss at first, his face too soft and pure to just leave it alone.

"Kisses... I want... I want more... please, Usagi-san..." Akihiko immediately obliged. Because how could you not? With such an angel in his arms, his boyfriend, his soulmate he promised to protect. 

And with the brunette clinging to him so much, the writer knew driving him crazy like that from time to time was more than worth it.


End file.
